Bad Feeling
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Yo sabía perfectamente que aquello era prohibido, sabía que no era para mí, pero…no pude evitar que por solo una vez… mi deseo fuera cumplido ¿Cuál es el significado de un beso? Americacest HIATUS


**Discreimer:** APH no me pertenece de lo contrario saldrían los latinos.

**Aclaración:** este fic, esta basado en una historia de **"Patonejo"** llamada **"Kiss me"** Un fic bastante bello de Saint Seiya obviamente un Hyoga/Shun [Cisne/Andrómeda]

**Link**: /s/3874885/1/Kiss_me

**Resumen**: Yo sabía perfectamente que aquello era prohibido, sabía que no era para mí, pero…no pude evitar que por solo una vez… mi deseo fuera cumplido ¿Cuál es el significado de un beso?

**N/A:** al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Φ<strong>** Fight the bad feeling ****Φ**

**1/2**

**Americancest**

**Canadá/USA/Canadá**

* * *

><p>No sabia a ciencia cierta el porque se sentía así. La incomodidad siempre lo invadía en aquel lugar, su antiguo hogar. Lo hacia pensar en tantas cosas, recordar otras y analizarse a si mismo, era tan tedioso que simplemente le daba jaqueca.<p>

Suspiro nuevamente en su habitación, su antigua habitación. Hacia una hora que había llegado a casa de Arthur y ahora se disponía a desempacar. Al parecer aquella reunión en Londres duraría una semana por lo que no pudo evitar el preguntarse el porque de su asistencia.

Siempre le olvidaban, o le prestaban atención más a una pared de lo que se fijaban en su persona y si era sincero, ya estaba más que cansado de ello. Abrazo con fuerza a Kumajirou quien parecía más que adormilado. Y sin siquiera desearlo su mirada de poso en el estante que estaba al lado de su cama. Había bastantes libros, algunas fotos pero sobre todo peluches que le recordaron su infancia. Le sorprendía pensar que Arthur dejara todo cual estaba el día que se independizo. Después de todo _él no era Alfred_…

Dejo a Kuma-chan sobre la cama el cual se acomodo lentamente con pereza. Tomo un libro de la estantería. Por lo menos de ésta forma lograría alejar todos aquellos pensamientos que le acongojaban. El libro era delgado, con las tapas azul brillante. El titulo le decía que era un libro de poesía, pero era tan solo la primera edición. Recordó sin querer el día en que llegara a sus manos. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Había sido exactamente hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás. El que justamente recordó que había pasado con su "familia" latina.

**Flash Back**

_Se había preparado tanto para aquella reunión en la ONU que simplemente se quedo estático al enterarse que la habían cancelado ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque el gran USA se hallaba enfermo de gripe y además -para su propia reflexión-__, muy paranoico._

_Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido que no se dio cuenta que alguien le observaba de cerca… MUY de cerca, y eso solo lo noto cuando realmente enfoco su mirada notando un rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo._

_Tardo algunos segundos en hacer algo al respecto y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacerse hacia atrás cayendo aparatosamente con todo y silla._

—_**Weon si que te pegaste duro…—**__ de inmediato reconoció la voz de la persona que se hallaba frete a él, se trataba de Chile pero… ¿Qué hacia ahí?_

— _**A-algo…—**__murmuro con voz tenue levantadote con cuidado, la verdad era que le dolía la cabeza por el golpe. Observo con sumo cuidado a aquella nación americana, recordaba que si bien, casi no hablaban pues tampoco eran unos completos desconocidos._

_La joven nación arqueo una ceja medio escéptico medio curioso. La verdad era que aquel norteamericano no le desagradaba, bueno no era como el gringo hablador. Pero ahora mismo tenía la sensación de que algo le pasaba a su paisano del norte y él, a pesar de no ser un cotilla como sus hermanas, no pudo resistir la curiosidad._

— _**¿Que hacías aquí solo? No te enteraste de que se cancelo ¿verdad?—**__ pregunto observando de reojo al mayor, trataba de recordar su nombre, pero había una cierta bruma que se lo impedía, sin embargo aquello no le quito el semblante agradable y amistoso._

_Una aura negra se poso sobre el canadiense al instante en que comenzaba a sentirse olvidado. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?_

— _**¡Hey! Weon… ¿quieres venir con mis hermanos y conmigo? A nosotros tampoco nos avisaron, esos desgraciados primer mundistas bah…—**__había notado la reacción del rubio, por lo que aun renuente, decidió invitarle unas copas con los desmadrazos de sus parientes._

—_**Manu…— **__una voz desconcertantemente alegre invadió el lugar provocando que el chileno temblara ¿por qué tenia que perseguirlo a él? Se giro con cuidado observando una cabellera rubia a toda velocidad. Después tan solo sintió como le asfixiaban._

_Canadá estaba ciertamente extrañado por aquella situación. Cuando sintió como era levantado del suelo con gran facilidad. Un moreno le había ayudado, el cual tenia un cubre bocas y al parecer estaba muy abrigado._

— _**¿Qué tal Mateo? no puedes negarte a ir…—**__informo México arrastrándolo junto a sus hermanos latinos._

_Era la primera vez que salía con todos sus primos lati__nos –ya que vivían en el mismo continente, debían de ser familia ¿no?-_

_Los latino-americanos eran sin duda muy extraños. Primero podías verlos discutir, llegar a los golpes y al minuto siguiente abrazarse como si fueran los mejores amigos. Era algo que sin duda comenzaba a envidiar._

_¿Cómo los había criado España? Sin duda muy diferente ha como los criaron Inglaterra y Francia a Alfred y a él respectivamente._

—_**Toma weon…—**__la cara del chileno era sumamente seria— __**esto te ayudara a entenderlo…**_

— _**¿eh?—**__ no sabia que decir… después de todo ¿entender que?_

**End Flash Back**

**Φ**

Comenzó a hojearlo porque según recordó, nunca lo leyó. ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente siempre había algo que hacer, pero ahora quería alejarse de sus recuerdos perturbados. Era el mejor momento ¿no?

Algunas poesías aparecían en distintos idiomas, pero al ser una nación, le era sumamente fácil entenderlas. Una risita lleno el lugar mientras Kumajirou se acomoda sobre las almohadas nuevamente para estar más cómodo. Era una poesía que hablaba sobre el valor de los amigos, los que siempre estaban ahí, y sin poder evitarlo giro su rostro para ver al osezno.

Sus pasos le guiaron hasta el pequeño oso polar, estiro su diestra y comenzó a acariciar su blanquecino pelaje. Decidió pues, sentarse al lado de su mascota mientras seguía revisando el libro. Extrañamente llego a un escrito que lo dejo con la respiración entrecortada.

_«__Pero ahora ¿que puedo hacer? si tú ya no estas_

"_Quiero estar a tu lado"_

_Caminando en el sendero, donde sé que no iras_

"_Quiero estar a tu lado"_

_Recorriendo un futuro sin mirar atrás» [1]_

Cerró el libro dejando que su respiración se regulara, que el dolor que sentía en su corazón se esfumara. ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar ese día? ¿Por qué? No entendía las razones que lo llevaban a ponerse sumamente triste.

Aquel día en que Alfred F. Jones pidiera su _independencia_. El día en que dejo de ver a su hermano por mucho tiempo. El día en que se dio cuenta del _amor_ que se profesaban Arthur y Alfred… el día en que se dio cuenta que… estaba enamorado… de la persona _equivocada_.

Escucho un gran alboroto en la sala, _su hermano_ había llegado. Y él simplemente podía resignarse a quedarse de lado _como siempre._

Dejo el libro sobre la cama y decidió ir a saludar antes de que algo más pasara.

**Φ**

Eran casi las once de la noche. La reunión preliminar para, ver como se llevaría el resto de la conferencia, fue un reverendo desastre. Como siempre USA quiso dárselas de héroe, provocando un altercado con Inglaterra que era el anfitrión, uniéndosele Francia que solo buscaba desquitarse del inglés.

Aparentemente fue todo lo que pudo soportar Alemania porque simplemente los mando a todos a descansar. Ya se verían a la mañana siguiente. La mayoría de las naciones se fueron a los hoteles en donde tenían reservación, más los que vivían cerca simplemente se fueron a sus hogares. Mientras que la casa del anglosajón era ocupada por la _"familia"._

Gales había decidido apropiarse de la habitación más lujosa de la casa. Escocia decidió _compartir_ habitación con Inglaterra así como los gemelos compartieron la de Alfred. Por lo que a él le tocaba compartirla con su hermano. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía realmente.

Pero bueno, por su salud mental decidió relajarse tomando un baño. Entro a la ducha llevando consigo al cuarto de baño su pijama y demás cosas seguramente cuando regresara a su habitación Alfred ya estaría dormido así que no se preocupo.

Unos minutos después salio de la habitación encontrándose con a su hermano entretenido leyendo su libro, _ese_ libro.

— **No sabia que te gustara la poesía Mattie…—** comento en voz alta el mayor mientras veía de reojo a su hermanito.

Canadá se sonrojo notablemente por la _vergüenza _del momento. Frunció el seño viendo a su hermano con perspicacia.

— **Deberías de dejar de ser un metiche Al…—** su voz apenas si fue menor a un susurro, sin embargo el mayor le escucho con claridad, esbozando una sonrisa atrevida.

— **OH Vamos Mattie… no me digas que estas enamorado…—** aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios de USA sorprendieron tanto a uno como al otro. Aceptémoslo, USA no era precisamente la nación más despierta respecto al tema.

—**Cállate…—** ahora estaba totalmente rojo su rostro, combinando perfectamente con su bandera. Se acerco a paso velos y le quito el libro a Alfred de las manos. Fue donde Kumajirou y lo acostó en el tapete de la habitación. Ya que, ciertamente los tres no cabrían en la cama.

USA observaba a Canadá con cara confundida, no precisamente por las acciones de su hermano, las cuales siempre ignoraba. Más bien era el saber si su sospecha era cierta. Y de serlo… ¿de quien se había enamorado Mattie?

El menor se acomodo en la cama para descansar, se quito los anteojos y le dio la espalda a su hermano. Por alguna razón tenia vergüenza. Y por otro lado simplemente estaba molesto. Pero ¿con quien? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

Después de relajarse en la ducha, Alfred acompaño a su hermano en la cama. Por alguna razón -que no quería comprender-, no le gustaba la idea de ver a su hermano enamorado. Pensó en las posibilidades. Rusia era el que estaba mas cerca, en cuanto a territorio –claro después de él mismo-, se llevaba bastante bien con los latinos y con Prusia. Frunció el seño, acomodo sus brazos tras su nuca como si fueran una almohadilla observo el techo de la habitación. ¿Por qué sentía tan incomodo? ¿Qué era esa opresión? ¿Y las ganas de matar a los mencionados?

—**...A...ur…—** aquella pequeña palabra que saliera de los labios del canadiense provoco un escalofrió en el ojiazul. ¿Había escuchado el nombre humano de Iggy salir de los labios de su durmiente hermano? No podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

**Φ**

Estaba totalmente exhausto. Aquel día en especial había sido totalmente una agonía. Por extraño que pareciera Alfred no dejaba de mirarle, como si sospechara algo, como si lo tuviera vigilado. Y eso ciertamente le descoloco bastante. Lo llenaba de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Si quiera tuvo una conversación razonable con nadie de sus pocos conocidos. A cada instante en que se quedaba a solas con Rusia o Prusia sentía en la nuca la penetrante mirada de su mellizo. Y decir que aquello fue más que obvio era decir poco. Cuando llego a la reunión latina con sus primos tanto México como Argentina comenzaron a molestarle al respecto. Menos mal que no hubo algo peor que miradas desconcertantes.

¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? No lo sabia, aunque quizás no le gustaría la respuesta tenía que averiguarlo. Así que decididamente fue a la biblioteca donde, seguramente estaba Alfred. Ya que había revisado toda la casa y no le encontraba.

Cuando llego hasta ahí noto que había alguien más que su hermano. También estaba Inglaterra. Se acerco cuidando de que nadie le observara y escucho a duras penas la conversación.

—**... no puedes controlarlo todo América…simplemente detente. —** la voz de Arthur era sumamente molesta y algo preocupada.

— **¡Pero Iggy!—** Alfred como siempre con su tono infantil trato de ganarle la discusión al mayor, más Arthur le interrumpió.

—**Pero nada Alfred F. Jones, es mi ultima palabra, no quiero oír nada de esto nuevamente…Matthew…—** ¿estaban hablando de él? ¿Por qué? Más no pudo escuchar lo siguiente.

—**Nunca creí que fueras un cotilla Matthew…—** escucho la voz ronca y sensual a sus espaldas provocándole un estremecimiento. Se giro con mucha vergüenza para observar al mayor.

—**N-no es lo que crees Scott…—** trato de explicar a uno de los hermanos Kirkland de mayor edad. Escocia le miro con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. A decir verdad adoraba molestar a Inglaterra y bien sabía como lograrlo. Aunque… también adoraba poner nervioso a su _hermanito -adoptivo- favorito…_

— **Como digas niño… mejor ve a tu habitación…—** ordeno con cierto cinismo y doble intención al menor que simplemente se sonrojo y salio corriendo. Justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando ver a un USA sumamente molesto. Aquello parecía divertido. ¿Será lo que él estaba pensando?

Alfred si quiera observo al mayor y lo paso de largo. ¿Qué pasaba con Inglaterra? ¿Qué no le preocupaba lo que sucediera con su hermano? ¿Y si algún idiota se aprovechaba de la _inocencia_ y candidez del canadiense? No, eso no lo permitiría. Siendo el héroe, tenía el deber de cuidar de su hermanito.

**Φ**

Recostado sobre la cama simplemente no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué estarían hablando de él? Un pequeño temor lo hizo incorporarse de inmediato. ¿Se había enterado?

— **Él no…—** no podía enterarse. Guardo el secreto por siglos. Ni siquiera Francis sabia de ello. Pero… ¿Y sí así era? ¿Por eso no dejaba de vigilarle? No podía tener tan mala fortuna ¿verdad? Además Alfred era un cotilla y solía llegar a conclusiones inesperadas y totalmente erróneas.

Así pues, decidió mejor entretenerse en algo más. Por coincidencia en la mesita de noche estaba el libro que le regalara la nación latina. Aun no descubría a que se refería, aunque si terminaba de leerlo quizás se enteraría.

Por unos minutos no presto atención a nada más que las palabras que salían de aquel libro. Cada poema le recordaba alguna situación de su vida, su larga vida, por lo que sin quererlo o no simplemente viajo por el mundo de los recuerdos, de las sensaciones que existieron y aun están ahí. Hasta que llego a un poema que le dejo con una sensación de añoranza.

Por alguna razón no le entendía del todo. Hacia falta, algo. Era como…como si nunca hubiera tenido una sensación de ese calibre. ¿Leyendo en voz alta ayudara? Quizás… ¿Por qué no hacer la prueba?

_**Hay besos que se pronuncian por si solos**_

_**La sentencia de amor condenatoria,**_

_**Hay besos que se dan con la mirada**_

_**Hay besos que se dan con la memoria [2]**_

Mientras su diestra sostenía el libro de portada azul brillante, su zurda toco con delicadeza sus labios. Cerró los ojos recordando si alguna vez sintió algo parecido pero… nada. No es que fuera un experto en las artes del amor, pero tampoco era un ángel al respecto. Sin embargo ¿Por qué no había tenido un beso como lo describía el poema?

La puerta de la habitación su abrió estrepitosamente, provocándole un susto de muerte, tanto que sin saberlo ya estaba en el suelo.

—**Maple ~…—** se escucho su voz con un poco de dolor retenido. Comenzó a incorporarse para observar a su visitante.

—**Mattie… ¿podemos hablar?—**extrañamente Alfred se oía sumamente serio. Matthew se levanto en un segundo observando con duda al mayor ¿Ahora que pasaba?

— _**Oui**_**…—** murmuro en un susurro el de orbes amatistas buscando el azul de cielo que siempre mostraba emoción. Más en aquel instante todo lo que demostraba era seriedad. Sin embargo su mirada por una fracción de segundo se dirigió a los labios del mayor provocando que aquellas palabras volvieran a su cabeza "_**Hay besos que se dan con la mirada…"**_**— ¿Qué sucede Al?**

El mayor se acerco a su hermano, notándolo totalmente confundido y algo avergonzado. ¿Y si se había equivocado? Quizás al menor tan solo le gustaba leer poesía, y había soñado algo referente a Inglaterra cuando era su colonia. Sí, eso debía ser.

Una sonrisa resplandeciente se poso en los labios de USA al instante en que abrazaba sorpresivamente al menor. Dejando a Canadá cada vez con más incógnitas en la cabeza.

— **No era nada importante… Hahahaha ~ ¿Te interrumpí? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Te ayudo en algo?—** soltó con rapidez sus palabras sentándose en la cama del menor y observándolo con emoción. Como si realmente hubiera llegado a la verdad universal… o volviera a ser él mismo.

Los cambios tan radicales del mayor confundían al menor, y es que cualquiera en su sano juicio pensaría que Alfred estaba un poco loco.

—**L-leyendo…—** informo en un susurro observando la mirada soñadora de su hermano. Y si… ¿será? ¿Podría? Una tímida sonrisa se poso en los labios de oji-amatista **— Hay algo… e-en l-lo que me podrías a-ayudar…**— su semblante se volvió tímido y algo avergonzado lo que provoco que el mayor se incorporara con rapidez.

—_**Of Course **_**Mattie **_**The**__**Hero**_** te ayudara en todo hahahaha ~—** informo con gran orgullo el rubio observando con ansiedad a su hermano, ¿Qué gran aventura tendría para él? Claro que no se molestaría mucho si ello implicaba golpear a una ex-nación o a un idiota comunista. Sí, sería condenadamente regocijante patear algunos traseros.

Matthew lo observo con duda, realmente no estaba seguro de hacer aquello. Sin embargo, había algo que le gritaba que _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Se acerco y sentó nuevamente a su hermano en la cama. Sentándose él a su lado con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

— **¿Po-podrías… explicarme esto?—** pregunto con suma cautela señalándole el texto que hacia pocos segundos leyera.

— **¡Claro!—** dijo de inmediato quitándole el libro de las manos y leyendo en voz alta un párrafo de aquel poema.

_**Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles**_

_**Hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros**_

_**Hay besos que se dan solo las almas**_

_**Hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos**_

La sangre comenzó a acumularse en las mejillas del mayor mientras trataba de leer los siguientes versos. Como decía su hermanito, entenderles y de esta forma… pero es que simplemente no sabia que hacer. Era verdad que, ciertamente tuvo sus romances con algunas naciones pero de ahí a que hubiera tenido un beso… un beso así… sin proponérselo observo de reojo a su hermano que tenia la mirada puesta sobre su persona.

Por un instante recordó el día en que se fuera de casa, de aquella casa y comenzar a tratar de ser independiente. Había notado la mirada melancólica de Mattie cuando se despidiera de él. Pero también… también recordaba algo que nunca había hecho… porque era precisamente eso.

"_**Hay besos por **__**prohibidos**__**, verdaderos"**_

Aquella simple frase regreso a su cabeza y sin proponérselo observo los labios de su mellizo.

— **¿Al?—** las palabras del menor habían sacado de su estupor a Alfred provocándole unas ganas de matarse a si mismo ¿Por qué? No importaba realmente. Se incorporo de inmediato, aun sin despegar sus miradas ¿Qué le pasaba? No importaba ahora debía de salir de ahí. Sí, mientras mas rápido mejor.

—**M-Mattie…Hahahahahah ~ yo es que… yo…—** el sonrojo aumente en su rostro y unos pasos hacia atrás provocaron que se alejara del menor. No podía evitarlo, no sabía que decir o como actuar, su mente estaba en blanco. No, la verdad es que solo había una idea en su cabeza y ciertamente no quería ponerla en práctica, no quería _dañar_ a su hermanito.

La mirada de Matthew era un desconcierto total. Por un lado sentía que había un _progreso_ y por el otro sabia que él tenia _miedo_ pero ¿Por qué? _"Arthur"_, no pudo evitar recordar a su _"hermano mayor"_. Quizás se debía a que Alfred no quería serle _infiel_ al mayor pero… pero Matthew esta vez quería probarlo. Quería… quería saber. Y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara.

_Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños_

_Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,_

_Soy yo el que te ve_

_Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez [3]_

Tanto tiempo guardando el secreto de aquel sentimiento. Tanto tiempo que inclusive podía asegurar que todos lo sabían. Y es que ¿Cómo no verlo? Era aun muy joven, una colonia francesa muy joven, cuando le había visto por primera vez. No, había sido mucho antes de ser "_hallados_" pero eso ahora no importaba, nada importaba solo aquel desbordante sentir. Quería por solo una vez _obtener_ lo que _deseaba_, en el momento que deseaba y con la persona deseada. Sí, solo existían dos cosas en ese instante, el _amor_ y el _deseo_ que sentía por _Alfred_, no por USA, no por la ex-colonia británica, si no por la misma esencia que se hacia llamar Alfred F. Jones.

Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se poso en sus labios al instante en que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a Alfred. Al cual simplemente ya estaba arrinconado contra la pared. Su mirada, la mirada de Alfred era totalmente extraña, parecerá estar teniendo un debate mental. Tratando de convencerse a si mismo pero al notar como estaba prácticamente arrinconado contra la pared, el pánico y _otra cosa_ se acentuaron más en sus orbes. Pudo notarlo, su corazón dio un brinco inesperado y a pesar de la ingenuidad que demostraba su rostro había algo más en sus orbes.

Las manos de Matthew estaban sobre la pared a cada lado del torso de su hermano. Eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, aunque Alfred siempre se veía mucho más alto, más _inalcanzable _pero en aquel momento, estaba ahí. La mirada de Matthew era resuelta, sincera, demostraba tanta infinidad de sentimientos que por un instante las piernas del mayor flaquearon ante la fuerza de voluntad casi _inexistente_ de su hermanito.

_Sé que no debo ser así_

_Si digo que es una mentira, una mentira será_

_¿Mi corazón regresara?_

_No puedo si quiera mirarte porque… lo siento tanto,_

_Tú sigues haciendo que tenga malos pensamientos [4]_

No podía a alejar su mirada de los orbes amatistas del menor. Simplemente no podía, y por un instante creyó que seria correcto seguir con aquel jugueteo _inocente_. El mayor, al notar el rostro del menor tan cerca del suyo propio, al sentir su respiración se perdió totalmente, estaba perdido, sin embargo sucedió algo que él simplemente no previno.

— **Me hubiera gustado que… me ayudaras Alfred pero… si tienes miedo simplemente le pediré ayuda a Scot…—** una sonrisa se poso sobre los labios se Matthew después de decir aquellas palabras. Primeramente no era la dulce y _deseable_ como las sonrisas de siempre. No, aquella era cínica, casi arrogante, retadora.

Las palabras del menor desconcertaron a Alfred en primera instancia, sin siquiera separar su mirada de Matthew noto que ya no tenía aquel endemoniado libro entre sus manos. No, ahora lo tenia el menor y más aun lo veía alejarse poco a poco, darle la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta.

Nuevamente repaso aquella frase. Y frunció el seño con suma molestia, no sabia si porque había sido llamado _cobarde_ o por el hecho de imaginarse a su _puro e inocente hermanito siendo abusado por el pervertido de Escocia._

—**Teayudare…—** sin siquiera mediar sus palabras salieron de sus labios con rapidez descomunal. Provocando de esta forma, que el menor se detuviera.

Une sonrisa de triunfo cruzo los labios del canadiense. Más cuando se girase mostraba un rostro totalmente de desconcierto. **— ¿Cómo me ayudaras Al?**

Matthew noto como Alfred cerraba los ojos y se tensaba levemente ¿Qué estaría planeando? Pero aquella pregunta simplemente se olvido al notar a su hermano bastante nervioso acercándose a su persona.

¿En que instante fue él la persona acorralada? Tan solo sintió como su espalda estaba totalmente en la puerta mientras los brazos de su hermano le rodeaban. Y su mirada de cielo lo _aprisionaba_.

— **Solo será uno ¿****OK?—** menciono Alfred acercándose al rostro de su hermanito. No podía negar que estuviera nervioso. Tampoco que aquello fuera mayor que un impulso idiota. Pero tampoco aceptaría cuando lo necesitaba, simple y sencillamente era mejor que él lo _hiciera_ a que alguien más _profanara_ a su Mattie.

Asintió con la cabeza puesto que no podía decir ni una sola palabra, ciertamente no se esperaba tan brusco movimiento del mayor pero… así lo había imaginado… de cierta forma. Sintió el aliento de su hermano y a pesar de que no podía despegar su mirada de la del mayor cerró los ojos.

Y entonces ese apenas perceptible toque en sus labios. Sus labios se movieron levemente con lentitud y nerviosismo palpable. Alfred le estaba besando. Su corazón se detuvo un instante y antes de que aquel segundo se convirtiera en dos. Alfred ya se había alejado de él.

Había sido demasiado rápido siquiera para poder sentirlo realmente por lo que con el seño fruncido decidió apropiarse de aquel beso que deseaba con tanto afán.

_**Hay besos problemáticos que encierran, una clave que nadie ha descifrado.**_

Alfred tan solo pudo sentir como era jalado hacia su hermano por el cuello de su camisa. Ciertamente no se esperaba aquel movimiento de su hermanito. Nuevamente sus labios se unieron en un movimiento brusco, sin embargo eso no pudo evitar que sintiera el aliento refrescante de Matthew.

Comenzó moviendo sus labios, sintiendo la superficie de los contrarios, saboreándolos, sintiéndolos plenamente suyos, pero quería más ¿seria correcto? Dejo salir la lengua de su cavidad lamiendo con destreza los labios de Alfred, sintió de pronto como el mayor se tenso pero no lo dejaría ir hasta que le diera un verdadero beso.

_**Hay besos que engendran la tragedia, cuantas rosas de broche que han deshojado**_

Sin poderlo evitar, sin siquiera reflexionar, entreabrió sus labios dando acceso a aquella juguetona lengua que le había causado unos espasmos de placer al instante de sentirla. _Pasión_… él simplemente ya no podía pensar con claridad al sentir como ambos órganos comenzaban a jugar, a conocerse, a reconocerse, simplemente se dejo guiar por aquel sentimiento tan basto, tomando por la cintura al más joven.

En una jugarreta extraña ambos cuerpos se acercaron más provocando que los agitados latidos del canadiense se sincronizaran con los del americano. Alfred bajo el ritmo sabiendo que pronto se quedarían sin aliento, él quería disfrutarlo, que durara para siempre. Pronto noto como Matthew le seguía a la perfección, inclusive mucho mejor.

_**Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren, hay b**__**esos que arrebatan los sentidos**_

El oji-amatista deslizo sus manos por el cuello del mayor provocándole unos leves escalofríos en el recorrido. Siguió el ritmo impuesto por Alfred puesto que sentía como poco a poco sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, pero no quería parar, aquella sensación era mucho mejor de la que había soñado.

Le temblaban las piernas y sabía ciertamente que, si Alfred no lo sostenía se caería en cualquier momento. De pronto aquel frenesí, aquella obstinación fue desapareciendo mientras el ósculo llegaba a su fin con un simple toque así como había iniciado todo.

Su respiración era agitada, sus palpitaciones estaban casi al borde de un colapso. Abrió los ojos con lentitud observando el rostro del mayor tenuemente sonrojado y tratando de recuperar la respiración

_**Hay besos misteriosos que han dejado… mil sueños errantes y perdidos.**_

Unos segundos necesito para poder tranquilizarse nuevamente y es que no era fácil. No con aquellas sensaciones que quería acallar. Su mirada busco la de su Mattie, encontrando aquellas amatistas relucientes que decían tantas cosas, aquellas mejillas coloreadas por el carmín, la respiración tan agitada como la suya propia pero sobre todo aquellos labios un poco hinchados que demostraban sus acciones realizadas.

De pronto sus neuronas comenzaron a funcionar nuevamente ¿Qué le había hecho a su hermano? Sin quererlo lo soltó y desvió su mirada. ¿Qué decir en un momento así? ¿Qué hacer cuando lo que realmente deseas es poseer a alguien prohibido?

— **T-tengo que ir a ver a Arthur…—** murmuro apenas en un murmullo.

Matthew se quedo observándole de soslayo con aquellas palabras, se quito de la puerta en dirección hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines. Dándole la espalda tan solo escucho cuando la puerta se cerraba tras de sí. Nuevamente estaba solo.

—**... por lo menos… tendré el recuerdo de un beso… su beso…—** se dijo en un susurro inaudible. Con su índice recorrió sus labios tratando de igualar de cierta forma, aquel bello toque que le había enloquecido. Lastima que Alfred estuviera enamorado de otra persona. Soltó un suspiro y se giro para salir de la habitación, aun tenia mucho que hacer, pensar que faltaban cinco días para que la conferencia terminara.

_**CONTINUARA~**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Como se habran dado cuenta me haquedao largo, por lo qu de decididopartirlo en dos partes, la siguiente que es el finalsera subida en 8 díén dependera si les agrado elfic o no,por lo que si no hay comentarios... en fin espero le gustee sta primera parte._

[1] Fragmento de un pensamiento que escribí hace muchísimo tiempo para un personaje de un juego de rol. Se llama "Pequeñas-grandes diferencias"

[2]Fragmentos de la poesía "Besos" de Gabriela Mistral.

[3]Fragmento en español de la canción "Because I´m Stupid" de SS501

[4] Fragmento en español de la canción "Fight the bad feeling" de T-MAX

09-23-2011


End file.
